


Damn him and damn that fine ass of his

by Apenootje



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Otabek is an artist, Yuri swears like a sailor, Yuri works in a cafe, alternative universe, but dont ask me how old they are, he is very grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apenootje/pseuds/Apenootje
Summary: His eyes were an incredible dark brown, almost dark chocolate. Yuri was intrigued for some reason... and he hated dark chocolate.What the fuck had come over him.Yet he did not break the stare. Not lifting the corners of his mouth in a smile either. He just waited.The man winked. He fucking winked.Yuri could die there on the spot, felt a blush creep up his neck.Yes, time to leave, before he fucked it all up. Yet another reason why he should have stayed at home with his damn cat.





	Damn him and damn that fine ass of his

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first ever work on AO3 so to be honest I don't know what I am doing. No beta, and also very out of character, as I sort of have not seen the anime at all yet. Oops. There might be a second part I do have a small draft, but it depends on how this is received. Also English is not my first language so if there's a mistake please do tell. Same for tag suggestions because I cant think of any. Please enjoy!

The music was too damn loud for Yuri, and the dance floor way too crowded.

Fucking people, fucking music, fucking stupid.

Why had he allowed Yuuri to convince him to go out? He could have been alone, with a book, on the couch, rubbing a cat behind the ears. Pure fucking bliss. But no, here he was, in a club with the loudest music on the fucking planet.

It wasn’t that Yuri didn’t like music. He absolutely adored music and dancing, but not like this with eyes everywhere. So he had resigned himself to a corner with a coke in hand, and simply watched. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not keep himself from tapping his foot along to the music.

"Damn me" 

He took another sip, letting his eyes wander the crowd. People of all shapes and sizes having fun it was then that he saw him. A handsome dark haired man, chitchatting away with what Yuri thought were coworkers.

He wasn’t particularly tall, only an inch or two taller than Yuri himself, but that was ok. Climbing people for kissing was so fucking overrated. The man’s hair was in an undercut, and slightly messy on top, making Yuri want to run his fingers through it. Yet it was the lean muscles and relaxed composure that attracted Yuri the most. Until the man looked up. 

His eyes were an incredible dark brown, almost dark chocolate. Yuri was intrigued for some reason... and he hated dark chocolate.

What the fuck had come over him.

Yet he did not break the stare. Not lifting the corners of his mouth in a smile either. He just waited. 

The man winked. He fucking winked. 

Yuri could die there on the spot, felt a blush creep up his neck.

Yes, time to leave, before he fucked it all up. Yet another reason why he should have stayed at home with his damn cat. 

Yuri left, weaving through the people to find the other Yuuri who was chatting with some girl.

Waiting for his boyfriend to bring him a drink most likely.

"I’m leaving." Yuri almost growled in Yuuri’s ear, not sticking around to wait for an answer and moved through the crowd to the exit. 

He sighed in relief when he was out on the street, the winter air almost slapping him in the face. And he loved it. Damn, never again would he set a foot in that damned place.

It was a cold night, a layer of snow dusted the sidewalk and Yuri’s breath little clouds in the air. He huddled closer in the leather jacket he wore and cursed that he had not worn anything warmer. Luckily his place wasn’t that far away. It took him only ten minutes to arrive in his tiny one room apartment.

His cat was already screaming the moment he came in. She demand attention and right at that very moment thank you very much. 

"Yes, I heard you the first time." He mumbled when the black long haired feline rubbed herself against his legs, screaming once more.

"You already had dinner, you Monster, and you’re getting fat, so no. Go catch a mouse or something, but keep it out of my face." 

While he mumbled at his cat, he stripped. The clothing he pulled off went in every direction on his walk to the shower, adding to several piles on his bed, the couch and in between those.  He would clean up tomorrow after work, Yuri promised himself.

He also knew himself to be a liar. 

The scalding water from the shower helped relieve some of the cold of his skin, but he wasn’t getting as relaxed as he should. Yuri considered masturbating for a second, but decided against it. Too much of a mess. So he got out of the shower as soon as he had washed himself. 

He glared at himself in the mirror while drying his hair. The shower hadn’t done anything for his mood. He was just so fucking exhausted.

Fuck his fucking life.

Yuri rubbed his eyes after throwing the towel in a corner. After that he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and tied a part of his still damp hair in a tiny bun.

Another scream. He cursed. The Monster had snuck into the bathroom, glaring at him with her yellow eyes. She still wanted food.

He glared back, but ignored her after that. For as far as he could with her weaving herself between his legs with every step.

Fuck that habit of hers.

Luckily Yuri had learnt how to deal with it. He skillfully avoided tripping while he walked to grab a book and back to the couch. Dropping himself on the worn piece of furniture.

Time to fucking relax.

His cat jumped in his lap almost immediately. She was still showing her displeasure with him, but allowed her human to pet her anyway.

Half an hour passed and even though he tried, Yuri couldn’t get into the book. He kept staring at the pages, yet did not register the words on them. 

"Fuck this shit" he growled, feeling like throwing his book against the wall, but didn’t. He had already annoyed his cat enough. 

He settled with just staring at the ceiling instead. For an hour his mind kept floating towards the guy, doing all sorts of things with him in his mind. Feeling tension in a certain part if his body. 

If this went on he would masturbate after all.

His phone rang, breaking the silence and his train of thoughts before that could happen. It was Victor.  The picture of the caller ID Victors face with a very happy goofy smile, his arm wrapped around Yuri’s neck, his face in “I will fucking kill everyone” mode.  

Yuri had wanted to change it, but it was like kicking a puppy. He couldn’t hurt Victor’s feelings like that even though he would pretend he could.  

"Yu-ri-o!!!" The singsong voice was loud, and was answered by a grunt on Yuri’s side.

"I told you I would kill you if you called me that again."

The man on the other side of the line chuckled, sounding a little drunk. "Like you would Yurio! You secretly love me!" 

Yeah, true but no way he would admit it, not even when the man was drunk. 

"What you want?" He snapped back instead, lowering himself further in the pillows, and scratching his Monster behind the ears.

"Why did you leave so soon? You didn’t even say goodbye?" 

Yuri could hear the other man pout over the line, and sighed very exhausted and very dramatically.

"I told Yuuri! I was tired and I have to work tomorrow. So I’m going to sleep. Night Victor!" 

Before Victor could reply Yuri had hung up and switched off his phone. Throwing it on the table before getting up.

Her majesty jumped off before she could fall and walked away arrogantly. Yuri stared at the huge tail swishing behind her. 

Fuck her.

He yawned, realizing that he was more tired than he had thought. Yuri rubbed his eyes, and walked sleepily to his bed.

Fuck brushing teeth, and fuck changing.

He drifted into a deep slumber in minutes after his head hit the pillow.

Another thing that took minutes was the sleep itself. Or so it felt. His dreams had been filled with the man he had seen, staring at him and well… Doing a little bit more then staring. He unsurprisingly woke up with a morning wood. 

The sheets had been lost on the floor and a tiny layer of sweat was covering his skin. His hair stuck to his forehead, and a restless feeling had snuck into his limbs.  

It was when he decided to do something about it and reached in his sweatpants that his eyes fell on his alarm. 

Work. Shittttttt. 

Fuck his fuck, fucking life.

Cold fucking shower.

 

"How can I help you?" Yuri mumbled, a fake smile on his lips, not even looking at the person at the counter.

He had been just in time for work. Luckily his natural rhythm had pulled through, and woken him only an hour later than usual. So after he had rushed his morning routine and ran to work he had been right on time at the café. Where he was cursing his life once more as he had to tell high school girls throughout the day, that if they wanted something with caramel, they should get their fucking asses to Starbucks.

"A black coffee to go and your number while you’re at it, please?" 

Yuri looked up, so lost in thought that he had forgotten the new costumer. Who was no other than the man he had been checking out at the club the evening before.

Fuck his luck, fuck this world. 

"What size?" Yuri grumbled, ignoring the last part of the question on purpose.

The man looked amused, but only slightly. The tiniest sparkle in his eyes and the smallest of smiles on his lip.  "Medium, please."

"Coming right up" Yuri muttered preparing the coffee while the man waited. 

He did not add the number though, giving the cup to the customer with a fake smile and going back to work. 

The man laughed a husky laugh. It did funny things to Yuri’s stomach. That laugh would follow him in his dreams, he was certain.

"Ok, well better luck tomorrow!" 

Yuri turned staring after him while the man made his way outside sipping the coffee. 

What the what? 

 

The next day the man indeed returned, smirking a tiny bit. 

"Same as yesterday, please." He said, winking to put emphasis on the implication.

Yuri turned red and went to work, still he wouldn’t give the man what he wanted.

This game went on for weeks. Fuck this man’s stubbornness. And even though he tried not to, Yuri noticed that he was looking forward to it.

He looked forward to work. What the fucking fuck?

He told himself it was nothing, that he was just bored out of his mind. Yet he could not stop himself from staring at the man’s butt. Damn he had a nice ass.

It went pretty much unnoticed. Until his manager, Phichit, decided to step in when he saw them both at the counter.

Fucking Phichit.

"Why do you not give him your number Yuri?" He said cheerfully after a month and a halve, wiggling his eyebrows ‘You’re bi after all" 

Yuri almost chocked on his saliva, coughing wildly.

Fuck Phichit.

"That I like men does not mean I want to fuck every one of them." Yuri wheezed, after he caught his breath.

"Oh, but you do this one, I can tell. You’ve been eyeing his ass every time he leaves. Also if you had not wanted the attention you would’ve called the cops on him by now. Though for some reason you never told him no" 

Damn, Yuri wanted to die. Fuck his life. Phichit was right on all of it of course, but still fuck him.

The man, Otabek, Yuri reminded himself. He had introduced himself as Otabek in week two. Had kept his silence very well, but in the end started chuckling anyway. It made Yuri want to dig an even deeper hole.

Oh, shoot me.

"I’m sorry. I should not laugh, but anyway, want to go on a date?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, bending closer to Yuri. "You can stare at my butt the whole time" 

Oh fucking….

Yuri growled, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"Oh have the damn fucking number and get the fuck out."  

He put the piece in Otabek’s outstretched hand, who simply laughed very loudly. After that the man saluted Yuri, put some money on the counter, and walked out, coffee in hand. 

Yuri just felt his eyes drop on the butt again. He groaned.

Fuck his terrible impulse control. And fuck him for having such a fine butt.

 

The first text came that evening after work. Right after he fed the cat, who had only one mode of communication at that moment: screaming, and himself. 

It was a picture of a movie poster. Some sort of Disney animation. With the caption _:_ _u in??_

What the fuck? How old did Otabek think he fucking was? 

It was exactly what he send back. Getting a " _ha-ha, old enough"_ in return.

A second message followed the first in seconds.

_But seriously, if you don’t want to we can pick something else. It’s just hard to find something two people like, Disney always works._

Yuri had to admit Otabek had a point there. He considered the pros and cons while eating a bite of the pasta dish he made.

Oh, why the fuck not.

_Ok, I’m in. What time?_

_Great, tomorrow at 2? I have to work at night._

_Deal_

_See you!_

 

Yuri felt strangely giddy and happy all evening and night. Like some fucking high school girl. 

He wanted to stay cool and collected but couldn’t.  Even in bed he tossed and turned for hours until he finally fell asleep around 2 am. 

He would probably have overslept if not for the monster sitting on his face and screaming for food. For this once he rewarded it.

A quick shower later he sat at the table, staring at a bowl of cereal. It didn’t look appetizing, he just felt so nervous.

“Idiot, the fuck are you nervous for.” He grumbled to himself while stirring the mushy stuff.

Yuri didn’t know, but he was having a hard time to chew and swallow the stuff that tasted like cardboard to him. Eventually he threw the leftovers out, deciding to clean up a little to kill the time. 

It fucking crawled forwards, but after what felt like ages it was finally noon and he could prepare without feeling like overdoing it. 

He put on jeans with a couple of tears on the knees but was unsure what to wear over it. A lose tank top with low cut sides would be nice, but very fucking cold. A sweatshirt on the other hand would be nice and cozy, but would look ridiculous. 

Shit. 

While he debated with himself, his Monster jumped on the bed. And made the tank top out of question by rolling on it and covering it with hair. 

"Oh fuck you! You’re not helping" 

The cat proudly mewed, puffing her chest up and butting his hand for scratches. He grumpily obliged while scanning the other stuff in his closet. 

In the end he picked a long-sleeved black shirt with a “wanted” print with a cat under it. After that he tied part of his hair back in a small ponytail and grabbed his keys. Shrugging on a leather jacket.

"I’m off, be nice you Monster"

 

The cinema wasn’t as far as he remembered, and he ended up being embarrassingly early. So he resigned himself to sipping coffee in the cold on a bench in front of the building.

He loved the cold and winter it reminded him of Russia. Especially the winter sun on his face and watching the puffy sparrows eating leftover crumbs. 

After 15 minutes Otabek showed up, just as his hand were getting cold, the warm coffee long gone. He drove a sleek motorcycle, waving at Yuri when he passed. After that he parked in the designated spot and took of his helmet.

Yuri shamelessly followed every movement, his eyes glued on Otabek’s butt as he dismounted. 

Well in his defense, Otabek had fucking asked for it hadn’t he? 

The man moved towards him, opening the leather jacket to show the black finely knitted sweater underneath that was almost painted on him, and lazily swinging his helmet back and forth. His hair was a mess, but in a good way and the smile on his lips was illegal. 

Yuri looked away blushing. 

Fuck him and his model good looks.

"Hey, sorry did you have to wait long?" 

Yuri shrugged, trying to pull it off as indifferent.

"No, just got here" 

Otabek smirked, probably catching the lie, but said nothing.

"Good, let’s go then. We don’t want to miss the movie do we?" 

Yuri nodded and got up, throwing his coffee cup in the bin. 

"Nice shirt." Yuri looked down at it, not remembering which one he had put on, and smirked at Otabek.

"Thanks, the cat looks like my Monster."

Otabek scowled.

"Not a very nice name for it." 

Yuri grinned mischievous. 

"Oh no, her name is Tsarina Anastasia Meownova the third. Monster is the nickname." 

Otabek laughed a low laugh, shaking his head.

"A Russian Blue?" 

Yuri pouted and shook his head. "No, a black mix. She was a present from a friend. Viktor decided it was a nice name and I kept it. Monster suits her better though." 

"I would love to have an audience with her majesty sometime soon. She sounds great" 

Otabek held the door for him, letting Yuri enter the building first. The warmth of the place was nice. Yuri found himself rubbing his hands in seconds.

"Wait here, I will get the tickets." 

Before Yuri could protest Otabek was gone. Leaving him with a scowl on his face. Yet he waited. Luckily the other man returned in little time waving the tickets at him. 

"Let’s go." 

 

It happened that they were late, so not much was said before the movie. They had to hurry to buy popcorn and a drink and were only just in time for the beginning.  

During the movie Yuri’s eyes kept wandering, glancing at his date who seemed absorbed in the movie. 

It was a nice movie, but Yuri couldn’t really get into it. Especially not after he tried to sneak some popcorn from Otabek, his own being long gone, and accidently touched his hand. 

Yuri retreated his hand as if he had been burned and swore he heard a low chuckle coming from his left side, Otabek’s side. 

Yes, okay, back to digging that fucking hole.

But Otabek didn’t mentioned it at all once the movie ended. Walking silently next to him until they were next to his bike.

"Want to join me?" Otabek asked, fishing a second helmet from a compartment at the back. 

Yuri stared, unsure what to do.

"We could get a coffee somewhere" Otabek added, tilting his head a bit.

Yuri felt a bit conflicted, but in the end grabbed it anyway. Muttering something that sounded like “Fuck you and your fucking good looks.”

Otabek laughed, mounted and patted the seat behind him. 

Yuri took it, muttering a little prayer in Russian under his breath. Begging for a certain part of his body to obey for once.

The moment Otabek pulled Yuri’s hands around his waist Yuri knew he was lost. 

He blushed, sitting a bit stiffly for the first ten minutes of the ride. After that he felt the heat of Otabek melt his muscles, and a bit involuntarily he cuddled to his broad back. 

The wind was fucking cold.

After another ten minutes Otabek slowed, stopping near a small cafe in some sleepy town nearby. 

He patted Yuri’s thigh signaling he could dismount. Yuri flushed, getting off as fast as he could, stretching a bit to get the attention of his face.  

At least the prayer had fucking worked.

 

The rest of the date did include a lot of talking. He learned that Otabek was an artist, a sculptor more specifically, but as being an artist was hard he also did other work. One of them was being DJ at the club Yuri had seen him.  

Yuri was intrigued, asking some more questions before mentioning that he had finished a history major and was now working part-time at the café.

Otabek snorted, looking disbelieving at Yuri.

"A history major? You serious? That doesn’t looks like it suits you at all." 

Yuri tried not to scowl. Taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Believe me, Otabek. If there is one major that attracts a lot of different people it’s a history major. History is very fucking diverse." 

Otabek hummed in the back of his throat, shrugging.

"I guess you’re right, sorry. I did not mean to offend." 

Yuri shrugged. "At least you did not make one of those stupid jokes every fucking one makes" 

They talked for another hour or two and Yuri couldn’t help but notice how much he liked it. Otabek was witty, making Yuri snort more than once. It made his mood go all happy and bubbly. The man had Yuri wrapped around his finger.

Eventually it was time to go back. Otabek had to work, and Yuri figured his monster would start on the couch if he would not return soon. So they sped home, Otabek delivering Yuri on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building. 

Surprisingly to Yuri they both took their helmets off. His date dropped his on his lap, leaning his arms on it, with a strange tender look in his eyes.

"Is it strange to kiss on the first date?" 

Yuri stared at him, disbelieving.  The man actually looked flustered, looking away. 

What the fuck?

Oh, fuck it.

Before he could think too much about it Yuri grabbed Otabek’s sweater and pulled the man close, almost taking the bike to the ground. The kiss was a bit roughly, because damn him but Yuri could not be gentle.

To hell with it.

He could feel Otabek chuckle, before the other man grabbed Yuri’s face. The man kissed him back and changed the pace, slipping his tongue between Yuri’s lips. The rough kissing changed to gentle but firm, making Yuri’s head spin.

Fuck. A fucking nice butt and kissing like a fucking god. Yuri was a fucking goner.

 

The first date almost blended into another and another, and before Yuri knew it a few months had passed. Somewhere along the way he found him and Otabek almost living with each other, at least every weekend. Even his damn cat had accepted the newcomer in her domain.

"Morning Yura" 

Yuri groaned and cuddled closer into Otabek’s shoulder mumbling something about Otabek regretting waking him up, cold water and ropes.

Otabek laughed a husky morning laugh in reply. It was Yuri’s favorite Otabek laugh, he had spent months to decide but he was sure now. It was tempting to kiss the man, but he felt sluggish, trying desperately to go back to sleep. 

Otabek noticed and kissed him on the back of his head. After that he left his bedmate be, perfectly content to watch Yuri sleep in his armpit and scribble on a piece of paper.

It got Yuri’s attention, and before he knew it he was wide-awake, pretending not to be curious and still asleep. He guessed he actually was like the cat Otabek always joked he was.

Otabek knew him better though and gave him a quick peck on the cheek after fifteen minutes, while holding the piece of paper in front of Yuri’s face.

It was a drawing. Of Yuri. Yuri’s jaw dropped, and he stared at his lover. Who grinned, a mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes. 

"Otabek what the fuck?" He almost shouted, grabbing the piece while veering upright.

It was Yuri all right, depicted in the drawing, but how it was done was what amazed him. The details were stunning. His messy hair, his semi opened mouth, closed eyes, the shirt creeping up, lines implying his muscles and the sheets crumpled just above his waist. Yuri blushed, it looked erotic.

Damn the man was good.

"I’m a better sculptor, but I have payed attention during drawing class” Otabek chuckled, kissing the still staring Yuri on the temple. 

"Let me draw you like one of my French girls?" Otabek whispered in his ear, biting a stunned Yuri on the earlobe. 

It broke the spell, Yuri flushed an even deeper shade of red in seconds. The images of him naked in front of Otabek’s concentrated stares send blood to all the places he didn’t want.

"I... you.... Idiot!" 

Otabek chuckled, slipping some blonde hair behind Yuri’s ear. 

"You’re right. A sculpting would be way better. Marble perhaps, would be expensive to make but damn it would be worth it." 

His hand traveled further in the blonde hair, tilting Yuri’s head back and giving him full access to the throat.

Otabek’s lips stroked Yuri’s skin. It earned him a soft moan especially as he put a bit of pressure on the blonde hair in his hand, while sucking a mark on the pale skin.

"Beka..." Yuri’s voice had become whiny. After which Otabek obeyed, kissing the man under him with a passion, sucking the lower lip greedily and pushing him on the bed.

Yuri moaned and returned the kiss, locking his arms around the muscled shoulders of his bedmate. 

Grow your fucking hair out I want to do this back, Yuri’s mind growled. While Otabek put more pressure on his hair turning it into a delicious pressure on Yuri’s scalp. 

He went putty. Yuri wanted to be stronger, but the man had learned all the buttons to push. 

The hand not in Yuri’s hair slipped to Yuri’s ribcage, stroking the pale skin there. 

Otabek released the kiss abruptly, making Yuri whimper in protest, and smiled at the skin. 

"Yeah I’m investing in the marble." He whispered seemingly to himself, kissing the stomach of the man pinned on the bed. 

Yuri quivered and blushed, feeling terribly embarrassed.

Damn Otabek, damn him. 

"Want to go on?" Otabek whispered, kissing lower and lower trailing from Yuri’s nipple to his navel. 

Yuri’s breath hitched and he nodded faster than he ever had.

"I want to hear you say it, my love." 

"Fuck you Otabek. Do you want a fucking written invi- fuck!" 

The blankets were thrown over him midsentence and his voice ended on a moan as Otabek did something very wicked underneath.

Fucking Otabek and his fucking capacity to fucking...

Yuri’s brain blacked out and he simply moaned again, bucking his hips without thinking. He was far beyond help.

 

An hour later they were both covered in sweat and panting like they had ran a marathon. Otabek’s body was partly resting on his, his face on Yuri’s shoulder.

The weight was comforting and Yuri couldn’t help but smile. He was sweaty and dirty, but it was amazing. He stroked Otabek’s sweat damp hair tenderly and enjoyed the way he could feel his lover’s breath on his skin. 

Otabek glanced up, grinning a sneaky grin. A sparkle in his dark eyes.

"So I finally have gotten all the grumpy out, huh? Should have done this sooner."

"Fuck you, Beka" Yuri mumbled in return, but there was no heat in it. A goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"I love you too, Yura" 


End file.
